Here's Your Sign
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Yes, you've guessed it. I wrote this story to show all of you that even the Bible can be funny. This came to me as I sat in sunday school so enjoy our randomness.


**Hot Shot's girl: Okay now I watch alot of Bananas and I am the daughter of a youth minister and so we talk about many 'random' things during sunday school and such and this was one thing. So I just want everyone to know that I am not trying to make fun of the Bible or Jesus or nothing just the stupid people in the Bible that just couldn't get a clue. I'm just tellin' ya I love Jesus so much so I'm not trying or anything to make fun of him. I'm trying to make fun of humanity so here I go . . . this is what we were talking about in sunday school-**

Ever since the beginning of time mankind has been known to be stupid. God has given them all these clues throughout their life and still we continue to be clueless and dumb as all get out. It has been known to happen for a long time as the present day occurs and I'm sure it will happen in the future many times, but it doesn't stop there. It appears these . . . 'here's your sign' moments have been happening since the beginning of time.

"That is the 15th pair of animals that have had a mate . . . a someone . . . God . . . are you trying to tell me that it is not good for man to be alone?" asked Adam as he turned to God.

"No," chuckled God. "I just made these _pairs _of animals just for you to eat."

**Here's your sign.**

And it continued on with Noah as he began building the ark.

"Why are you building that giant boat for Noah?" asked the people as they gazed at Noah build the ark. "What is there gonna be a flood or somthing?"

Noah halted his hammering and stood up straight to look down upon the crowd gathered about the ark. He then sighed and said-

"No . . . I'm building this _giant boat_ to take to the annual giant boat shows."

**Here's your sign.**

Sad enough to say it continued to pass down the line of humanity till it reached to the man who built the tower of babel . . . Nimrod. He decided to try, and hence the word _try_, to build a tower that reached heaven. Now if you don't call that stupid I don't know what you call it.

"God if this is folly then show me a sign!" cried Nimrod to the heavens.

All of the sudden God made it to where all spoke a different language and so Nimrod looked around as all ran around confused and idiot-like. He then turned back to the heavens speaking in spanish and here are the translastion-

"Is splitting all our languages up a sign God?"

"No, I'm just want to watch all of you run around going crazy and stop building the tower," chuckled God.

**Here's your sign.**

And so after that Nimrod's name was known throughout time as a name to call somone who is an idiot or known as a dumb one. But still that _dumb gene_ happened to go on and on into the line of men and pass onto none other than Jonah. Now we all know the story and about how Jonah got swallowed by a great fish and then spit up after three days and nights. After he preached to the people of Nineveh he sat under a gourd and the God sent a worm to destroy it ad make it whither.

It did and so Jonah wondered if it was a sign from God.

"God, did you send that worm to whither the gourd to show me how much pity I need?" asked Jonah.

"No," chuckled God. "I just sent it to whither the gourd and watch you get sunburnt."

**Here's your sign.**

The name Nimrod did not stop at Jonah, oh no it lingered on and passed all the way to, yes, even Jesus' time. Now you see the Pharisees were the main stupid ones. They believed in a miracle only when it was performed by one of them or else it was of the devil. Yea . . . stupid right? Well this is were their minds decided to take a vacation from their bodies for a while.

Jesus went to exercise a dumb man who had a devil in him and when he did the pharisees thought that it was of the devil.

"Either he is casting out devils by another devil . . . or . . . he is the son of God," said the pharisees.

"How can I cast out a devil with another devil?!" asked Jesus seeing their stupidity.

"I don't know how can you?" they asked.

Clearly their brains had left their bodies. They wouldn't know a sign even if it shot them between the eyes. Like even if they were there when Jesus was baptized. As the light shined down from heaven and the Holy Ghost descended upon Jesus like a dove and God spoke saying-

"This is my beloved son, in whom I am well pleased."

And yet the pharisees would still look for God's sign.

"God is the light shinning down from heaven and you saying that Jesus is your son, in whom you are well pleased a sign?" they would ask gazing at the heavens.

"No," chuckled God. I just feel like displaying this impressive light show thousands of years before man can."

**Here's your sign.**

And still the pharisees would be the idiots of the group as they continued to witness Jesus' miracles and still not believe that he was the true son of God. Like the time when he raised Lazarus. If they were there they still would not have known a thing.

"Did Jesus just bring a dead man back to life?" they wondered seeing the dead man walk out of the tomb.

All looked at them with sideways and crazy looks as they starred at the dumb idiotick morons of pharasees. Jesus then said-

"No, I just helped a guy who accidently buried himself alive in the tomb!"

**Here's your sign.**

Or when Jesus had risen from the grave and was seen by many people. The pharisees were there at the cross wanting a sign from him to show he was the Son of God but even if they saw him they'd still want him to show a sign.

"Hey Jesus, were is that sign you said you were gonna show us in three days?" they asked as he walked by.

That sign is the stupid sign that is pretty much what the 'here's your sign's' all about. And so this moronickness still continues to happen this day as a race called humanity still continue to have there 'here's your sign moments'. Just wrote this story telling everyone that even the Bible times had their 'here's your sign' moments and the more you read it the more 'here's your sign' moments you see.

**Hot Shot's girl: So I encourage all of you who read my little story to look and find the 'here's your moment' signs in the Bible and trust me . . . you'll laugh just as much as my family have. It's fun. Try it sometime :) Well . . . bye ya'll.**


End file.
